121013-Ryspor-Nullar
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:19 -- 09:20 GT: ~Hi there! I'm Ryʃpor, a fellow player of yovrʃ. Joʃʃik gave me yovr chvmhandle, and I figvred it'd be beʃt to get in contact with aʃ many people aʃ poʃʃible. ~ 09:20 GT: ~Yov're Nvllar, yeʃ?~ 09:21 AG: er, yes 09:21 AG: good to meet you 09:21 AG: I guess 09:22 GT: ~I wovld hope it'ʃ good to meet me, ahaha.~ 09:22 AG: /:> 09:23 AG: are you the space player 09:23 GT: ~Yeʃ, actvally. How did yov know?~ 09:23 AG: that's so dumb, space isn't a thing you can wield. then again I guess its letss dumb than hope 09:24 GT: ~I mvʃt confeʃʃ I don't entirely know what I'm ʃvppoʃed to do either with "ʃpace".~ 09:24 GT: ~Hope doeʃn't ʃovnd too bad, thovgh!~ 09:24 AG: meeehhh supposedly it's all about me like helping and bllieving in you chumps sounds awful if you ask me 09:24 GT: ~What'ʃ yovr fvll title?~ 09:25 AG: I'm made of hope 09:25 AG: er 09:25 AG: maid of hope** 09:25 GT: ~Ah. I'm an Heir of ʃpace, if yov want to get technical.~ 09:25 GT: ~Aʃ I ʃaid, I don't qvite know how one wovld inherit ʃpace.~ 09:26 AG: heir? I guess that's kinda like a prince without the royualthy? idk you could ask balish 09:26 GT: ~Oh, HIM.~ 09:26 AG: if he's not too busy liplocking with aliehns to havce done any practicing with his own aspect 09:27 GT: ~I'd really rather not contact Baliʃh at the moment.~ 09:27 GT: ~And, vm...liplocking with alienʃ?~ 09:27 AG: yeah he's pretty awful isn't he? *dreamy hate sigh* 09:27 AG: yeah he's dating libby or w/e 09:28 AG: in TWO quadrants, how sick is that 09:28 GT: ~I...didn't think that waʃ poʃible.~ 09:28 AG: hahaha yeah, right? it's totally sick and twisted 09:29 AG: the aliens 'don't have spades' so she's just hunkeering down in both of his reproductivwe quadrants 09:29 GT: ~I feel bad for poor Rilʃet now.~ 09:29 AG: ......oh? why?? 09:30 GT: ~He contacted me earlier aʃking for help in ʃedvcing an vnnamed highblood troll that ʃovnded an awfvl lot like Baliʃh.~ 09:31 AG: ehehehehhehehe awesome 09:32 AG: well good luck to him, then, I suppose ehehehe 09:33 GT: ~I hope he haʃn't gotten in over hiʃ head.~ 09:34 AG: I bought it, rilset is increidbly capable <> 09:35 AG: doubt not bought* wooops 09:36 GT: ~I'm ʃtill nervovʃ. Do yov think a life-ʃize ʃtatve of Baliʃh bedecked in adventvrovʃ garb offered while ʃhirtleʃʃ iʃ too forward, even for him?~ 09:36 AG: .....pffffffffffftttt 09:36 AG: EHEHEHE THAT SOUNDS FANTRASDICT 09:36 AG: fantastic sorry I got excited 09:37 GT: ~No, it'ʃ fine.~ 09:37 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'll have to take yovr word for it.~ 09:38 GT: ~ʃo I'm fairly ʃvre I'm almoʃt fvlly cavght vp with recent eventʃ, bvt have there been any major developmentʃ on the other moon or team?~ 09:38 AG: do you know about all of the twinks? 09:39 GT: ~I know of Libby and ʃcarlett, and another one called pvnctvalPilferer.~ 09:39 GT: ~I don't know mvch abovt the 3rd, thovgh.~ 09:39 AG: yeah that last one's jack 09:39 AG: he's pretty cool, but dangerous, you'd probably be best to stay away from him 09:39 AG: scarlett's insane 09:39 GT: ~I heard.~ 09:40 AG: there's a fourth one but he's dead mostly so dont worry about him just yet 09:40 GT: ~Moʃtly. How...reaʃʃvring.~ 09:40 AG: I mean supposedly like three of the four are dead but that doesn't seem to be stopping them from causing a mess 09:41 GT: ~...Iʃ it ʃome ʃort of prereqviʃite that everything abovt thiʃ game be aʃ confvʃing aʃ poʃʃible?~ 09:41 AG: yeah oretty much, this fame is pretty twisted 09:42 GT: ~I gathered that mvch from the land ovr team iʃ cvrrently reʃiding on.~ 09:43 AG: oh? which one? 09:43 GT: ~Land of Wine and Depravity.~ 09:43 AG: ohhhhhh? man maybe I could askmy sprite to get me some of that wine, shit's pretty fucking boring around here to be hoenst 09:44 GT: ~Well, the wine certainly didn't make thingʃ boring, that'ʃ for ʃvre.~ 09:44 AG: ehehe 09:44 GT: ~Alʃo, pleaʃe don't. I've already had to deal with one hvngover troll today.~ 09:44 GT: ~I wovld very mvch like to avoid dealing with another.~ 09:44 AG: I mean you won't have to deal with me, thank you very much, I have people to deal with me 09:45 AG: I have a moirail and a sprite, I don't need help fro a stranger 09:45 GT: ~Merely trying to be covrteovʃ, there'ʃ no need to ʃnap at me like that.~ 09:45 AG: /:<> you sound meddlesome but fine 09:46 GT: ~I'm merely gregariovʃ! I enjoy meeting new people and making their acqvaintance, and often the beʃt way to do ʃo iʃ throvgh politeneʃʃ.~ 09:47 AG: well just be caredful 09:47 GT: ~Oh?~ 09:47 GT: ~Why?~ 09:47 AG: you don't want to be seen as a pale slut that's all 09:47 GT: ~I.~ 09:47 AG: we've got enough quadrant perversion going on from balish /-_-\;; 09:48 GT: ~I - yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe ʃo.~ 09:48 GT: ~Iʃ kindneʃʃ ʃo vnderrated in thiʃ day and age that we miʃtake it for flirting?~ 09:49 AG: yeah, petty much actually 09:49 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 09:50 GT: ~Well, reʃt aʃʃvred that I am not coming on to yov.~ 09:51 AG: oh cool are you sure cuz I think I could use like another four or five red suitors 09:51 AG: sorry just kiddding I'm a bit stressed now, not your efault 09:51 GT: ~No, I vnderʃtand.~ 09:51 GT: ~I can't really ʃympathize with yovr plight thovgh, aʃ mine'ʃ jvʃt the oppoʃite.~ 09:52 GT: ~Maybe we covld trade placeʃ, haha.~ 09:53 AG: ehehehe it's not all it's ccracked up to be 09:54 GT: ~I can imagine it wovld get a bit ʃtreʃʃfvl after a while.~ 09:55 AG: yeah besides don't worry about it 09:55 AG: there's enough hormones hgoing around you're bound to find someone eventuially so long as you stay your open forward self 09:55 GT: ~Haha, I ʃvppoʃe yov have a point.~ 09:56 GT: ~If I contact everyone, ʃooner or later there'ʃ bovnd to be the troll of my dreamʃ, no?~ 09:56 GT: ~Waiting to ʃweep me vp in their armʃ and carry me away!~ 09:57 AG: yeah! either that or there's no one for tou and then we make a new universe and you court one of the new inhabitants as a ZGOD MWAHAHAHA 09:57 AG: okay sorry got carried away a kuttle 09:57 GT: ~Not a problem.~ 10:06 GT: ~Yov're a fvn troll to talk to, Nvllar.~ 10:07 AG: ehehe thanks, be foreawrned though I can totally be a bitch, like,a lot 10:07 AG: it's kind of my thing lately 10:07 GT: ~Conʃider me forewarned.~ 10:33 AG: ugh sorry I totally forgot I even had this open, got distracted alchemizing 10:33 AG: this is really cool! 10:33 AG: anyway I kinda 10:33 AG: poisoned byself on one of my hoes so uh 10:33 AG: I gotta go, talk later x_x 10:33 GT: ~Oh my god are yov ok?~ 10:33 AG: eurgh -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:33 -- 10:33 GT: ~AGH, NO, DON'T LEAVE!~ 10:34 GT: ~Damn it.~